790
|-|790= |-|791= |-|790 Drone= |-|769= Summary 790 is a robotic character that is simply a head with three screens, two displaying eyes, the last displaying a mouth. His original semi-organic body was devoured by a Cluster Lizard, during Zev's Love Slave transformation. He received the brainwashing part of this transformation, and as a result fell in love with Zev - the first person he saw when it was complete. 790's lack of a body is a constant source of frustration for him, and he generally gets around on the Lexx on a little motorized cart. In the Lexx 2.09 "791", 790 briefly gains a body: a 791 model robot able to retain a form of consciousness, even to the point of subverting any head attached to it (in the case of 790, making him a homicidal maniac). In a later episode, 790 is surgically attached to one of the Lexx's moth breeders and becomes 769 but eventually loses his body again. 790 was also once attached to one of Mantrid Drones in Lexx 2.20 "End of the Universe", which allowed him to create his own 790 Drones, but he lost that one too. 790 has a strong and unwavering hatred for Stanley Tweedle, and the two have constant, childish arguments. It is clear that 790 would gladly kill Stanley, and he comes close on several occasions. 790 is generally sarcastic and unhelpful to anybody except the person he is in love with, and as the series goes on he becomes increasingly erratic and cruel. Despite being just a head and therefore very vulnerable, 790 can be quite aggressive, growling like a dog when challenged. But 790 is also something of a coward, and will emit high-pitched shrieks when frightened. Basically, everything good about 790's personality is expended upon the one he loves, and there's nothing left for anybody else in the universe. But 790 does have his uses, including impressive computational abilities and absolute fearlessness when it comes to protecting the one he loves. A small nodule of human brain tissue is stored in a "brain cube" that is embedded inside of 790's head, which is what gives him his personality and emotion. In Lexx 2.12 "Norb", 790's brain cube is destroyed by Norb and Kai must attempt to repair him by using some protoblood and the protein regenerator. Later in Lexx 3.1 "Fire and Water", 790 is damaged by Prince and Kai must again repair him, and the brain cube component is again seen. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-C, higher with motorised cart | 10-A | Unknown | 10-B Name: 790, 791, 769 Origin: Lexx Gender: None, Programmed Male Age: Unknown, over 4332 post-timeskip Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Limited remote control of machines, hacking, pseudo-genius | Can replicate himself, can breakdown and convert matter and energy, assimilation, flight, spaceflight (with possibly FTL), can swarm and combine mass to utilise gravity Attack Potency: Human level | Below Human level, higher with motorised cart | Athlete level (Has a buff looking cyborg body) | Unknown (Is qualitatively superior to Mantrid Drones but quantitatively inferior) | Human level Speed: Below Average Human, possibly Normal Human (These guys were never shown capable of running) | Below Average Human | Normal Human, possibly Athletic Human (Was having trouble adjusting to this body, but was subverted with very limited control) | Likely Massively FTL+ via powerscaling from the Mantrid Drones | Below Average Human Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human | Below Average | Athletic human | Unknown (probably had enough drones to convert planets) | Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Below Average Class | Below Average Class | Athlete Class | Unknown | Human Class Durability: Human level | Human level | Athlete level | Unknown | Human level Stamina: Extremely high; his battery pack can last at least ten thousand years Range: Extended melee with various bodies, few metres with remote hacking, possibly universal with his drones Standard Equipment: His motorised cart, various bodies, 790 drones Intelligence: Has a very powerful memory and computing capacity Weaknesses: Easy to knock off of his equipments, easy to possess and tamper with, insanely love obsessed Key: Original body | Without a body | 791 | 790 Drone | 769 Gallery File:Endofuh.jpg|790 Drones combined Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Lexx Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Geniuses Category:Psychopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Traitors Category:Hackers Category:Adventurers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier